


Like a Dog

by onyxoverride



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, Dumbification, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Voyeurism, zeke jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride
Summary: Anon Said: Pussy addict zeke constantly needing to have his mouth on your pussy even tho you’re on a call with the general or warming his cock in your hole despite yall being at a gathering 😭So Zeke eats you out while you're on the phone with the General. Pussy Eating Fiend Zeke back at it again.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	Like a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Minors DNI 18+ only please or I’ll cry THANKS. More pussy-eating fiend Zeke, talking on the phone lowkey voyeurism, a lil degrading, mating press, dom Zeke who is a lil mean, a lil bit of objectification for flavor and dumbification, mentions of mating but not too breedy i think, one bite, one spit, some cunt slapping UUHH  
> Also I’m imagining the old phones that connect to walls.

“Fuck-” you card your fingers through his hair. His tongue is lapping across your cunt. Fingers digging into your thighs to keep you still and in place for him. You think this must have been a long day for him. The moment he came home from work he didn’t even let you get up to kiss him and give him a ‘welcome home.’ He pressed your hips into the couch and immediately started working on your cunt. “Zeke- I-” you can’t help but roll your hips into his mouth. You know this isn’t for you, this is for him, this is his stress-relief.   
  


He’s surely bruising your thighs at this point with the amount of force he’s exerting to keep you against the couch. You let out a sigh and let your head roll back onto the back of the couch. It’s useless to try to get him up from between your legs, plus it feels undeniably good. So you roll your shoulders back into the couch with no chance of escape with Zeke caging you in.   
“ _Seriously_ -” you are cut off with a moan, he knows all of your weak points and just how you tick and he’s taking advantage of it. Sucking your outer lips into his mouth noisily, it almost echoes out in the room, tonguing over your clit. He lets out a few rough groans of his own because of your grip on his hair. “Zeke- _fuck_ -” he’s pushing his tongue into your hole that's been clenching around nothing this whole time. His beard is scratching at your sensitive inner thighs.   
“I have a call with the general soon!” He pauses to process your words. Really that's what makes him stop? But he just dives right back in without saying anything. You grasp at the back of the couch and your skirt that he so unceremoniously scrunched to the juncture of your hips. He doesn’t care. He really couldn’t care less because his first order of business is eating you out, he can care about other things later when your juices aren’t soaking his face. But the phone hanging on the wall interrupts and has you _pulling_ at his hair hard and away from your cunt. You manage to wiggle your way out of his grasp and to the phone before it can ring for a fourth time. This is your job on the line, and you aren’t risking it for him and his stress relief. Granted working as the head of the communications department of the military wasn’t fun, occasionally Zeke would drop in and visit which made it a bit brighter for you even if he was a silent menace, slipping his hand up your skirt one too many times.   
“Good afternoon, General!” You can hear Zeke grumbling something from where you left him on the floor. _You are harsh_ , he thinks as he rubs his head, usually, when you pull his hair it is hot but that hurt for real. The General utters a casual response as Zeke casually sits on the floor right in front of you, right under the phone, and plays with the cute socks donning your ankles. You send him a glare which he admits is scary but he is too caught up in the taste of your cunt lingering on his lips and the juices still on his face to care. Debauched is what he looks like, swollen red lips, glasses have long since been set somewhere, hair disheveled by your tugs and a lusty look settled in his eyes. He trails his hands from your ankles to your thighs, bunching up your skirt with it while you bat him away, so he retreats his hands to your knee for now. If you bend too low the rustles of your clothes will translate over the phone.   
  
“Yes General, the department has been running smoothly as of late, though-” His hands are making their way up your legs again, gripping your thighs to pull you closer to his face. You pause for a second but continue talking to the General, you can’t stop him now because it would give away too much and you don’t want to have a conversation with the General like that right now. He situates a thigh over his shoulder as you balance on one leg, leaning some of your weight onto him so you don't fall. He’s grasping your hips in a vice again, bringing your slick cunt to his face, hiding underneath your skirt so you can’t see the smirk he’s wearing or what he is doing at all. All you can do is feel all his ministrations, his tongue circling your clit, your thighs tense and already trembling as he pulls you to be seated completely on his face.   
  
To be fair, you are doing quite well trying to keep your voice steady and on topic, you’re almost done with the conversation, trying to bring the General to a close about how the communications department is running and it would need to run better. But Zeke is ruthless and he is not trying to be quiet. He’s dipping his tongue into your cunt and you are _tight_ , he should fuck you like this some time with your leg up and against the wall, it has all your muscles tensing, _all_ of them. It would feel like a vice around his cock. And having you talking to someone else while they are unknowing of you sitting on his face like this? _Hot_ .   
You have one hand bracing yourself against the wall while the other holds the phone, god if the General would just stop rambling for once. “Doing this on the phone with the general? _Naughty_ .” You slap the top of his head to make him shut up. At least he is a bit muffled by your skirt. You can hear the general pause as you hold your breath, “Is something the matter, Ms. Head of Communications?” Of course, he doesn't care for your name. He must not realize that Zeke is under your skirt doing raunchy things to your cunt with his tongue.   
“Sorry General,” you look down at Zeke sitting on the floor between your legs, “just my dog is bothering me.” You can already hear Zeke complaining but instead he nibbles your outer lips as revenge for now. “Oh, you have a dog? I didn’t know that.” Zeke shoves his tongue fully in your clenching hole, it has your whole body hot and it feels like it could be steaming, you suck in a quick breath.   
“Well, I just got him, so he has to be trained. He’s being bad right now.” Trying to balance on one leg while the other presses against him is harder than you think, you are so close to falling.   
“Oh I know how that is,” the General lets out a laugh, “I’ll let you go then, it seems we covered everything.” You say your goodbyes before finally letting out a moan, you were this close to cumming on the phone with the general. “ _Bastard_ -” he is, especially with his dastardly tongue bringing you to a climax, your inner walls tense and trembling around nothing. His tongue massages over your clit one last time before you cream on his face which he slurps up in stride, not hesitating to let it all fall on his tongue as you grasp his hair through your skirt.   
  
Finally, Zeke comes up from under your skirt, looking even more lewd than before. “ _Dog_ ?” he asks incredulously, he sounds offended which you bask in.   
“Yes. _A dog._ In it for nothing but your own needs, hopelessly in love with me, and horny as hell all the time.” He gives you an exasperated look like ‘ _seriously? I just made you cum and this is what I get?_ ’ but his expression changes all too quick, it has your heart pounding. He stands up suddenly, surprising you a bit, shuffling backwards on trembling legs. Oh no, he’s looking at you with a predator's eyes, darkened and heady with lust. “Then I’ll do as dogs do,” he’s stalking towards you but you can’t walk quite right because of the earlier strain and end up falling gracelessly to the floor as Zeke crawls over top you. “I’ll mate.” You would have made fun of him for saying that but he’s got you trapped underneath him, arms caging you in and it’s not like you could squirm away. He’s flipping up your skirt again but this time it’s to rut the bulge of his cock through his pants against your slick cunt, wetting his whole crotch area as you gasp. He’s nuzzling his chin to your neck to kiss and lick at your nape before biting down, hard. You yelp and try to bring your hands up to pull at his hair in revenge but he catches them and pushes them against the ground. This is his way of marking you as his.   
  
“What did you say? Something about _training_ me?” He’s grinding harsh against you, leaving you in whimpers underneath him. “I just gave you a wonderful orgasm just with my tongue, I think I’m plenty _trained_ .” You must have hit a nerve because he’s spitting the word at you like it’s disgusting. “In fact, I think I deserve a reward.” His voice is sweet, slicked with mockery as he unbuckles his pants just to pull his cock out. You don’t say anything, just give him a pitiful pouty look, you’ll tell him if he is stepping too far.   
  
So he slaps his cock that's leaking pre on your clit, making your legs try to close, but he is quick with it, and pushes your leg out of the way to keep his torture up. The oral orgasm was satisfying but it still leaves you wanting more, “ _Please_ ,” your little whimper has him looking up with a devious smirk. He stops tapping his cock against your cunt to grasp at your cheeks. His cock still resting against your cunt as he leans over your face.   
“ _Louder_ .”   
  
You are embarrassed, heated down to your toes but you know he can keep up this type of torture until he gets what he wants. “ _Please_ , Zeke,” you squeeze through his grips on your cheeks, and that seems to satisfy him. He’s been hard in his pants since he got down on his knees to eat you out, he is still a slave to his own desires despite his strong will.   
He pushes your knees to your chest which has your lungs constricting pushing out all the air that was in them. Zeke inspects your cunt with a sadistic smile, spread open and wet, _just for him_ , leaking down to your ass _because of him_ . His ego stroked, he pushes into your tight ring, leaving a raspy groan hanging in the air. _Fuck, you’re tight_ , as you moan. He’ll ignore your pleasure this time too, since you were so mean to him. You know what this is, this vulnerable position he’s put you in, jackhammering into you like a dog in heat, bruising your thighs with his calloused grip. It’s _revenge_ . For interrupting his stress relief, for ruining his fun, for teasing him while on the phone. He lets you grasp at the loose overcoat he never bothered to take off, it only pulls you closer to him but at least you have something to hold onto.   
You can’t even moan his name out properly with how fast he’s fucking into you. Broken off whimpers turn to uncontrolled moans as he keeps your knees firm against your chest. “Hold your legs.” It’s not a question, it’s a demand that you can’t even process. “Are you stupid? All of a sudden you’re just a dumb whore for cock? I said, _hold your legs._ ” He enunciates with a firm push against the back of your knees to jostle you. So you dig your nails into the back of your knees and keep them in a firm hold as he digs his hands into the meat of your hips as best as he can with your thighs in the way.   
It only gives him the best opportunity to use you like a cocksleeve, a little fucktoy and he makes that know through the filth he’s spitting out of his mouth. Your cunt is tight around him, the soft plush ridges inside are ruthless stimulation against his dick. He can feel you get closer and closer to orgasming, your hole clenching sporadically as he keeps thrusting deep into you, your eyes rolling back and a little bit of drool sliding down your chin as your mouth stays open with moans. He loves seeing you hopelessly depraved for him, losing all your senses as he drills into you.   
He lets spit gather in his mouth to spit down onto yours, dirty, quick, and mean, punctuated with his words “That’s what you get for letting _a dog_ like me-” he serves a particularly hard thrust into your walls, hitting a particular patch of softness that has you moaning loud “-fuck you.” You swallow his spit brainlessly, he hits that soft patch one more time and you are gone, the overwhelming wave of an orgasm crashing down on you while he continues to use your clenching cunt to get off. You keep your knees obediently to your chest as he continues to use you, extending your orgasm through until he reaches his, pushing his cock as deep as it can go before filling your insides with his seed.   
He’s panting just as hard as you, breathing not quite catching up to him yet before he leans completely over you, elbows to each side of your face. He is savoring the foggy look in your eyes before leaving a quick kiss to your slick lips. He wiggles his hands against yours that are still holding your thighs until they let go, thighs framing his body as he leans over you, still filling you to the brim with cock and cum. He takes your hands together and kisses your knuckles as you give him a dumb giggle, exasperated.   
“You’re at least right about two things,” you quirk your brow at him, voice to hoarse to respond, “I am ‘hopelessly in love with you,” he kisses you knuckles one more time “and how did you put it? ‘Horny as hell all the time.’” You roll your eyes as you become painfully aware that you are on a wooden floor and your back is starting to hurt. If he wants to cock warm this isn’t the place to do it.   
  
But still you don’t feel like using your voice, so you kiss the tops of his cheeks and his forehead as you bring him down closer, to hold him and let him hold you. His weight over you is comforting, soft words contradicting what he said during the heat of the moment.   
A moment of comfortable silence passes before you finally say something, rasping out of your throat but loud enough for him to hear with his head snug in your neck. “You still act like a dog.”   
He lets out an exasperated sigh until he leans back after leaving a nip at your shoulder that has you squeaking. “Then I’ll just fuck you brainless until you don’t even know what the word ‘dog’ means.”   
You give him a shy smile, and hope that is a promise.   
  



End file.
